This invention relates generally to improved air tools. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to an improved air motor and to an improved air motor-tool housing assembly for air tools.
In the past, pneumatic power tools have included an air motor that is generally composed of a rotor journaled in a pair of end plates which are retained in spaced relation by a cylinder in which the rotor is located. These various components of the motor are retained in operational alignment by various shoulders and bores that have been formed in the tool housing. In accordance with this concept, the tool housings have been relatively expensive and the exchange of air motors in the event of an air motor failure, has been necessarily performed by a technician skilled in the repair of air tools. While this arrangement has proved reasonably satisfactory, it requires an inventory of an excess number of tools and, frequently, requires that the air tools be returned to the factory for service.